You Make Good On All The Nasty Tricks You Pull
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Dean, Renée, Sam and Chelsea are on the road fighting monsters, finding YED and worst of all working through their relationship problems. Get on the band wagon with the four and see what lies ahead.
1. Before the Hurricane Comes

Dean glanced to his left when he heard the bathroom door open and he smirked seeing Renée Benet walk out wearing his Zeppelin shirt. He looked back at her laptop searching for a hunt when she walked up to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked straddling his butt and sensually massaging his back. He closed his eyes a small smile spreading on his lips.

He never thought he, Dean Winchester, would ever end up as a one woman man but when he met Renée a while back on a hunt she blew his mind…and his cock later that night after a few beers. She was something different and had a great body and she kicked ass on a hunt and looked sexy doing so. Which a lot of times after a hunt him and Renée would go at it like rabbits making poor Sammy feel awkward until they met Chelsea Hawthorne, an English Professors daughter, and she made poor Sammy blush and stutter like an idiot. Dean had to hit him across the head a couple times for him to make sense but he finally was about to get Stuttering Sam out of it. Dean's little Renée was the matchmaker throughout the hunt. While her and Dean were out hunting the damn monster that was killing college students, Sam was on a date. And of course the Winchester luck with women, the damn monster took Chelsea and Super Sam to the rescue and Chelsea has been tagging along ever since and became a hunter herself.

"Looking for a hunt," he said his eyes still closed. He loved this woman's hands on him. She was always so good with them…hell she was good at everything when it came to him. As if she was made for him.

_Damn Winchester you are sounding like a girl here. She loves the man side of you not the wimpy Sam Winchester side._

"Oh Dean," she whined as she leaned forward to his ear, "Work…work…work that is all we ever do."

Dean turned his head slightly to look at her with that famous smirk on his face, "What are you talking about? I gave you the night off last night remember?"

She smiled a small blush appearing on her cheeks which he loved, "How could I forget? You do have a way with me don't ya?"

"Hell yeah baby." He closed the tiny space between them and kissed her soft lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Dean moved his arm out from under him and moved his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss, "Mmm…maybe we do have some time for play?" He whispered against her lips as he closed the laptop and pushed it to the side.

She laughed slightly, "I was thinking you may say that." She kissed him and slowly got off his back as they laid side by side for a while kissing until Dean decided to step it up a notch and wrap his arm tightly around her waist and maneuver her under him causing her to laugh again.

"Someone has the giggles this morning," he said with a grin on his face before moving back to kissing her.

"It's not my fault your just funny to look at," she joked.

"Oh I'm funny to look at? You're gonna get it now!" His mouth attacked her throat as his hands moved down to her thighs moving them up and around his waist. Renée bit her lip and sighed loving this mans skillful mouth on her body.

"Breakfast!" yelled Sam and Chelsea knocking on the adjoined door before opening it.

"You two better be decent!" yelled Chelsea as Sam had one of his huge hands over her eyes and his closed too as they carried in breakfast.

Dean looked up with a glare and Renée smiled at the couple walking in with bags of food and coffee.

"We got bagels and cream cheese for Renée!" announced Sam and Renée quickly pushed Dean off of her.

"What the hell babe?" asked Dean sitting up in the bed, "You like bagels and cream cheese better than me?"

"On occasion," she winked at him as she got on her tip toes and rummaged through the brown paper bag for her bagel and cream cheese.

Dean smiled at her shaking his head as he got off the bed.

"Oh wait baby this is yours," said Chelsea handing Sam his omelet in a container.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Chelsea grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She always had that affect on him always smiling and making him smile like a fool and do anything for her. The feelings he had for Chelsea were the same feelings he had a long time ago with Jess. Jess would always be his first love and forever be in his heart but Chelsea is the new one that kept him sane throughout everything. He believed Jess had shown him to Chelsea that day he met her. He could have sworn he saw Jess walking through the crowd of college students in her white nightgown she had died in. And when he turned the corner there Chelsea was with her father, the professor the three of them were looking for. It was almost like it was fate.

"So where are we heading next?" Chelsea asked and sat down in the chair.

"Dean's still trying to find something." Renée said with her mouth full. "I say we just drive and see where we end up. Road trip baby." She smiled over at Dean. "What do you say?"

"Hell I'm always up for a road trip in my baby." He winked.

"Guys don't you think we should have some kind of plan?" Chelsea asked and Dean and Renée both looked at her. "Or not."

"That's the whole point of a road trip. You never know where you are going and where you will end up." Renée said.

"If you say so." Chelsea said, "I am just along for the ride.

"And I couldn't be happier." Sam said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Aw you two are just so cute." Renée smiled at them then glared at Dean, "How come you don't say shit like that to me?" she said and threw a paper ball at him.

"Because I'm not a pansy ass like Sam." He winked, "I say sweet stuff to you all the time."

"Saying do you want to be on top or bottom isn't the most romantic thing in the world."

"Hey it says I care about what you want." Dean said and climbed off the bed, "Let you know I am always thinking about your needs."

"He does have a point." Renée smiled, "Ok so when should we head out?"

"As soon as we finish up here we can hit the road. This town is dead anyways." Dean said.

"I still say we should have a plan. I mean we have to have gas money, food money, we have to decide how many miles we are going to travel before each stop, and…"

"Chelsea, Chelsea." Dean said and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Have I ever gotten you into any trouble or let you starve?"

"Actually a few times now to be honest." She said and Renée laughed.

"Ok well I wont this time. Just relax. You and Sammy need to loosen up a little and enjoy life a little more."

"I do but someone has worry about the little things."

"You let me worry about that and you two just relax and have some fun for once." Dean as he grabbed a biscuit from the bag, "We leave in fifteen. Hey babe…want to save time and water?" Dean winked at Renée and she quickly jumped up and the two headed into the bathroom.

Chelsea sighed and looked over her shoulder at Sam, "Why do I have a feeling we are going to end up in jail."

"Because chances are that we will." Sam smiled, "But don't worry I have been saving some money."

"Always thinking ahead." Chelsea smiled. "I guess we should get packing then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…But some stupid with a flare gun, burned the place to the ground, smoke on the water and fire in the sky…smoke on the water…" Renée was singing quietly to the radio in the Impala as she was leaning over and applying purple and silver nail polish to her toes that were rested on the dashboard. She felt eyes on her as she continued singing and smiled knowing they were Dean's and looked at him giving him a wink. Dean gave her that smile she loved as he shook his head looking back out to the open road ahead of him.

"I don't get it," said Sam watching Renée apply the nail polish to her toes. "I lean against the damn window and my face leaves a mark on it and I get Hell but she can rest her stinky ass feet on the dashboard."

Chelsea and Renée laughed at the tone and look on Sam's face. Dean had a smirk and glanced back at Sam. "It's because one her feet don't stink as much as your breath and two she's got sexy toes. She has to keep them beautiful." Dean winked at Renée as she laughed.

"See Sam you just need to have sexy toes then Dean will let you place them on the dashboard," said Renée.

"Aw baby I can paint your toes for you tonight. You look more like a red toe nail polish kind of guy," said Chelsea getting into picking on Sam.

"That would be the day," muttered Sam as he grabbed his laptop from the floor, "So Dean didn't know you had a toe fetish."

"What? I don't have a toe fetish. I'm just saying her toes have to be the sexiest ones I've seen."

"Thanks babe," said Renée leaning over and kissing his cheek. She began to roll down the window, "Plus Dean has a boob fetish and hip hugging booty shorts one too."

"A little too much info Renée," said Chelsea rolling her eyes, "But that explains why you two are together."

Renée smiled, "There are other reasons. Plus I have a bad boy fetish." She turned sticking her feet out the window and then placing her head on Dean's lap, "When I met Dean on a hunt I saw that leather jacket and bad boy charm and I knew I had to have him." She looked up at him and blew him a kiss. He winked at her and went back to driving as he kept his right hand on Renée slightly rubbing her stomach. He loved the feel of her skin against his.

"So what about you two?" asked Dean, "Any fetish's we should worry about?"

Chelsea blushed and cleared her throat, "I have a…um, abs fetish."

"Well…from what I saw, Sammy fits the bill for ya," said Renée.

"Are you checking out my brother?" asked Dean.

"Dean, remember before Chelsea came along me, you and Sam shared a room. I couldn't help that sometimes when Sam would come out of the bathroom with just a towel on that my eyes may have wandered."

"I knew it!" yelled Sam and Renée laughed, "You did see me when my towel fell off that time!"

"What?" yelled Dean.

Renée and Chelsea were laughing up a storm. Dean's face was red with anger as Sam's was red with embarrassment.

"It was an accident," said Renée shrugging and looking up at Dean, "You know I only have eyes for you and your manly sexy body."

"That's what I thought."

"So Sammy any fetish's?" asked Renée who was moving her feet to the new song.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"Come on Sam!" they all yelled making him jump and causing Chelsea to laugh.

"You know my fetishes," said Dean, "Be thankful we're not talking about fantasies."

"We should definitely talk about that next," said Renée with a wink.

"Next motel stop me and you baby." Dean snuck his hand under her shirt and softly grazed underneath her bra with his fingertips. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Fine I have a sort of…an ass fetish especially in jeans."

Chelsea looked at Sam with a smile, "That explains a lot."

Sam gave her a playful glare.

"Ok so what do we have then?" asked Renée, "Ass and Tit man." She couldn't help but laugh. Dean shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"You're just asking for it."

"Next stop baby. I'll let you punish me. I promise." Chelsea and Sam looked at each other with the same look shaking their heads. Sam leaned over and kissed her on the lips making a small tinge of redness hit her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip smiling at him and he took her hand in his and went back to his laptop searching for a case.

To these four hunters everything seemed to be normal. Well as normal as they were going to get for them. Nothing could prepare them for the physical and emotional troubles that were about to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_We thought you guys deserved a new story :D. This one is an exciting one. We've never done the Winchester having girlfriends before. Oh the drama and excitement that will be beginning soon. Please review._


	2. You know what time it is? Prank War Time

Sam smiled hearing Chelsea's small giggle as his lips descended upon hers. The water from the shower head fell upon them drenching them. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as the kiss deepened. Sam's hands on her lower back slightly pressing her against him letting her know his need for her. Her hands ran up into his hair then down his face and body. She loved the feel of his muscular toned upper body against her hands then against hers. She felt safe and protected and Hell turned her on half the time.

Sam's large hands cupped beautiful porcelain face then parted his lips just for a bit, "Want to?"

Sam watched her bite her bottom lip, the one he loved to just suck on and lick. She placed her hands over his and smiled with a slight nod, "Yeah." Of course. Who wouldn't want to have sex with this man? He was gentle and tender and knew what she liked.

Sam's hands slid down her sides and she couldn't help but smile at how careful he was with her. Just as Sam was about to grab her thighs the door opened up.

"Don't mind me Sammy," said Dean walking in and towards the toilet, "Renée has locked herself up in the bathroom and won't let me in."

"Dean!" yelled Sam turning Chelsea out of sight and blocking her, "Chelsea's in here!"

"Oh," said Dean and glanced at the shower and he watched as a small hand waved at him in the shower, "What's up Chels? Anyway, I won't take long just need to take a piss."

Sam shook his head as the two of them heard Dean's zipper go down and him start to pee.

"Oh my God," Chelsea whispered closing her eyes and trying not to laugh but she was almost feeling embarrassed.

"Dean really can you hurry up?"

"I'm sorry I've been holding it in for a while now!" Dean looked around their bathroom looking at all their stuff, mostly Chelsea's, "Hey Renée is on the same birth control."

Sam looked at Chelsea who's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Say…were you two about to-"

"Dean!"

Dean laughed as he zipped his pants up, "I'm just saying because Renée loves the prison inmate move you know when you have her facing against the shower door or the wall and you-"

"Dean!"

"Alright alright I'm out of here…geesh just trying to spice things up for you kids." Dean walked out of the bathroom and as he closed the door he said, "Damn Sam, she does have a nice ass."

Dean was smiling ear to ear as he walked back into his room and closed the door. "Where did you go?" Renée asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slim tanned body.

"Well since you decided to lock the freaking bathroom door I had to go use Sam's and let's just say those two may be running a little late this morning." He winked.

"Really Dean? Please tell me you didn't walk in on them." She said as she ran a smaller towel through her hair.

"No...I got in there before the action started." He smirked, "I gave them a few tips. What can I say, I'm a good brother."

"Well I think they do just fine without your input, Dean. Chelsea does get pretty loud sometime." She said and turned to the mirror.

Dean smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, "Not louder than you." He whispered into her ear before leaving small kisses on her neck.

Renée sighed and closed her eyes, "Don't do this now." She said and turned around to face him. "We have to get ready to leave."

Dean pulled her tightly against his chest, "What's the rush? I got the keys so we leave when I say so." He said before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

His hands moved down her back and cupped her ass, lifting her up and Renée wrapped her long legs around him as their tongues battle.

Dean carried her over to the bed and laid her down slowly. He broke the kiss and sat up a little so he could strip the towel from her body.

Renée bit her bottom lip softly as she watched Dean move back down to her, kissing his way down her chest causing her to let out the tiniest moan that made Dean crave her even more.

"Guys you ready...wow!" Chelsea yelled when she saw full frontal Renée. "So sorry."

"What's going on?" Sam asked and saw the two on the bed rounding second base, "Dude lock the door."

"What the hell?" Dean yelled and jumped off Renée, leaving her fully exposed. "Don't you knock?"

"You don't so why should I?" Sam asked with his and Chelsea's eyes covered.

"You can look now." Renée said as she covered herself with the sheet, "Plus its nothing you guys haven't seen before." She winked. "So we ready?"

"No." Dean said, "They need to leave like right now."

"Hey if I don't get any then you don't get any." Sam said and Chelsea glared at him, "Sorry. That came out wrong. I just meant we need to get on the road."

"Sure." Chelsea rolled her eyes and turned back to Dean and Renée, "So are we ready?"

"Yeah just let me get some clothes on." Renée said and jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Dean slowly looked at Sam and frowned, "I am getting you back for this, dude."

"Sorry Dean but paybacks a bitch." He Laughed

Twenty minutes later the four were in the car headed west to see if they could find a case. Dean had been itching for a hunt for days now.

"So Sammy you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well I came across something last night maybe we could look into. Hey baby will you hand me my lap top?" He asked Chelsea.

"Sure. Here you go." She said. Sam took his computer and flipped it open. "I think it's about time you get some more RAM in that thing. Its acting slow."

"Yeah I know." Sam said as he hooked is cell phone up to the laptop to sync it to his WI-FI. "Ok got it." He said and clicked on the internet key but he was not prepared for what was about to pop up...

"_You've been a bad boy. I think someone like you needs a bad girl. Mmmm I think so. I wish it was you touching me_."

Chelsea snapped her head to Sam, "What the hell?" She asked and looked at the screen to see a fully naked woman on a large bed.

"_You know you want me to touch myself. Oh God you bad boy!"_

Sam tried to press escape button but nothing was happening, "I-I don't know what this is." He stuttered.

"Have you been watching porn when I go to sleep?" She asked him with her arms crossed, "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"No baby it wasn't me I swear." Sam said and just slammed his laptop to stop the moaning.

"That is just sick, Sam. I can't believe you would do that while she is in the same room" Renée said.

"Yeah Sam you perv." Dean laughed.

Sam knew then what was going on, "You asshole! You did this."

"Hey don't blame me for your sick habit." Dean chuckled.

"Ok just remember you started it." Sam said. "Just wait."

"I'm shaking." Dean said and looked back at the road.

Chelsea was still giving Sam the evil eye and Sam moved away from her a little. He was going to kill Dean for this and he knew where to start.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so I'm thinking angry spirit," said Renée sipping her soda. "It makes a lot of sense. I mean the victims friend said that the victim was having a secret affair with the boyfriend of the girl that died a couple months ago."

"And according to the report," said Sam looking through the file, "Jada had slipped and fell hitting her head on the fireplace right in front of her boyfriend."

"Alright so with that we have Jada marked as the angry spirit getting revenge on all the boyfriends' secret girlfriend," said Dean.

"So you think she found out about the affairs?" asked Chelsea leaning over and looking at the report, "Maybe the boyfriend, Eric is it?" She looked at Renée and she nodded, "Maybe Eric and Jada were fighting. Maybe it was an accident but maybe Eric was pushing her, shaking her, lost his grip and boom she fell cracked her head open."

Dean smirked and looked at Sam, "You got yourself a smart one there Sammy."

Chelsea smiled as Sam wrapped his arm around Chelsea's shoulders, "Alright so salt and burn the bones of Jada to make sure she doesn't go after anymore of Eric's fan club."

"Fun, fun," said Renée, "When are we actually going to get a real action one. I'm itching for a fight."

Dean grinned, "I love this woman."

Renée smiled at him, "Now give me some quarters."

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired of listening to this music. I want to go to the jukebox and put something on."

"Fine but I'm going with you to make sure you don't put any of that Rihanna or Katy Perry shit." He took her hand sliding out of the booth.

"Aw come on I know you love it," Renée stuck her tongue out at Chelsea, "I heard you singing 'I Kissed A Girl' in the shower."

"Hey! I was drunk and that was the last song you put on."

Renée kissed his cheek and they walked over to the jukebox. Chelsea watched as Dean held a protective arm around Renée as the other he leaned on the jukebox.

"He can be cute with her when he wants to be," said Chelsea.

"Yeah just don't tell him that."

"Aw Sam are you still upset about what he did to your laptop?"

"You know as well as I do that my laptop is my pride and joy like his dumb car out there is his."

"Well if you plan on getting him back don't mess with the car. I'd like to see you live past your next birthday."

"You think I can't take him?"

"No…I'm just saying he may bury you alive." She smiled at him and Sam smiled down at her and kissed her lips as the waitress brought over their food.

"Here ya go kids. One double cheeseburger with a side of fries, a double bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and a side fries, a Cesar salad with the works and chicken tenders with mustard sauce and fries. Anything else?"

"Nope we're good thank you," said Chelsea as she grabbed a chicken tender and bit into it.

Sam glanced up at Dean who was still at the jukebox with Renée and he looked over at the hot sauce on the condiment rack. Sam smirked and reached over grabbing it. Chelsea looked at him confused as he opened it up and looked up at Dean seeing him still preoccupied with _now_ Renée kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. Sam lifted the bun off the burger and poured it all over the burger then poured it in Dean's beer.

"Ok…sweetie…I think that's enough. He's going to kill you!" Chelsea's eyes were huge.

"Payback Chelsea." He screwed the cap back on the hot sauce and put it back then went back to his salad as the couple came back to the table. As they reached the table Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' came on.

"How did I know?" asked Sam and Renée smiled at him.

"It's my man's favorite," she said with a smile as she dipped a fry into the ketchup.

Dean smiled before digging into his food and Sam watched as he continued to eat then watched as Dean stopped.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled his eyes growing wide and he grabbed his beer and started to guzzle it down.

"Dean are you ok?" asked Renée worried and then Dean spit his beer out on the floor next to the booth and grabbed Renée's soda and drank it.

Sam was cracking up across from him and clapping his hands. Dean put the soda down and glared at Sam, "Run."

Sam stopped laughing and jumped out of the booth and across the diner. Dean got out but slipped on the beer/hot sauce on the floor but stopped himself from falling as he grabbed the table and ran after Sam. "Sam!"

Chelsea and Renée watched their boyfriends run across the parking lot like children. "You've got to be kidding me," said Chelsea.

"Nope…I know what time of the year it is," Renée sighed shaking her head.

"What? What is it?"

Renée looked at Chelsea, "Prank War."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

They turned their attention back to the parking lot to see Sam had locked himself inside the Impala and kept locking the door as Dean tried to open it with the keys. Renée shook her head, "This never ends well."

"Well," said Chelsea with a sly smile on her face that Renée had to arch an eyebrow at, "you have me now. What do you say we teach them a lesson?"

Renée grinned, "I love your thinking sugar. We'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_And the Prank War's beginning :D What do the girls have in mind for the Winchester boys? Review and find out._


End file.
